Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, social networking applications, which allow people to virtually connect with one another, have become enormously popular.
One downfall associated with current social networking applications is that the users thereof must be engaged with their computers in order to participate. This inhibits the ability of users to utilize social networking applications in many real-world settings where they may not have direct access to their computers.